1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible tip rheolytic thrombectomy catheter and method of using same for removal of thrombus from a body vessel or other body cavity and to a method of constructing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Procedures and apparatus have been developed for ease in removing tissue and various deposits from the human body. Several such devices employ a jet of saline as the working tool to help break up the tissue deposit and further provide a suction means to remove the deposit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,482 to Neracher describes a hydrodynamic device for removal of organic deposit from a human vessel. A supply of saline is delivered by a high pressure duct to the distal end of a catheter. The saline exits the duct as a jet that is directed generally forward and directly toward the tissue to be broken up. The duct is contained within and can move axially with respect to a hose that is positioned around the duct. A vacuum suction is applied to the hose to remove the debris that is created from the broken-up tissue. This device is not intended to pass through tortuous pathways found in the fragile vessels of the heart, and any attempt to employ the device for such purpose would be far too traumatic to the patient.
Another drainage catheter, described by Griep in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,599, has a discharge channel and a pressure channel. The channels are formed into a single catheter tube such that the two tubes are fixed with respect to each other. This catheter could not provide the flexibility needed to negotiate the tortuous vascular pathways found in the vessels of the heart.